Friends With Benefits
by Ivoryyy
Summary: Cammie's the popular girl who has it all, including her benefit friend Josh. Her world is flipped upside down when a hot new guy shows up. Tension builds between him and Cammie, but will they give in to eachother? Prepare for a winter you'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas!_

He leaned forward and kissed me as the fireworks erupted.

Okay, I know you're probably wondering what the heck is going on, so lets go back to where it all started.

Chapter 1

I leaned against my car chatting with Bex and Liz ten minutes before class started. Bex was my best friend while Liz and all the other girls who always hung around us were... well, inferior.

That's when a sleek black convertible rolled in and parked a few lots down.

A guy with sexy brown hair got out, wearing a black jacket, as though it wasn't snowing at all.

"Wow." Liz said.

"Oooh, he looks yummy." Bex squealed.

The guy glanced over at us, black sunglasses covering his eyes.

My lips twisted up into a flirty smile, but then he looked away.

"I definitely wouldn't mind snuggling up with him." Macey said, stalking over.

Someone slid over the hood of my car and planted a kiss on my neck. "Dammit, Josh! How many times have I told you to get the hell off my car!" I shouted, shoving him off so he went sprawling into the snow.

Josh and I weren't a couple. We were just friends with benefits. Or more just benefits. "You know you love it." He reached out to touch my hair.

I swatted his hand away. "No, I don't."

I smelled something odd then exclaimed. "Have you been drinking?"

He gave a sheepish grin and held his fingers apart an inch. "Just a bit."

I rolled my eyes at him and headed off to class.

* * *

The guy was in my Biology class. He sat next to me.

His name was Zach Goode.

He was also in my Art class.

Not once did he try to make conversation with me. In Art all he did was listen to his iPod so loud that I could hear it too.

During lunch I approached him. With a smile on my face I sat down at his table. He was alone, reading a book. "Hi, I'm Cammie, you're new."

His sunglasses were dangling from the front of his shirt so I could see his green eyes now. "I know who you are." He resumed reading.

I peeked at the title of the book. It was in Spanish. "Wow, you're Spanish?"

He put down his book, irritation clear on his face. "Do you want something?"

"I'm just trying to introduce myself." I said.

"Well, you did. Mission accomplished. You can leave now." He said.

I didn't. "Look, I-"

"I don't care what you have to say." He interrupted. "I've known a lot of girls like you. The perky popular girls who string boyfriends along without a care in the world. But you wanna know something?" He closed his book, getting up. "I'm not one of the guys who's interested in that kind of girl, so you're wasting your time here." Then he left.

* * *

I slammed my car door shut muttering obscenities about Zach.

At home I threw my bag onto my bed then went to the kitchen, sticking strawberry Pop Tarts into the microwave.

My parents weren't home. They hardly ever were. They were more comfortable with throwing money at me, hoping I'd get by somehow.

Yes, my family's rich. So yes, my house could be called a mansion. It included a pool (with a Jacuzzi of course), tennis court, and basketball court.

I heard something outside and went to check it out.

My hand froze in midair just as I was about to bite down on the Pop Tart. "Oh come on!" I exclaimed when I saw Zach getting out of his car in the driveway to the neighboring house where Josh lived.

Josh had told me one of his old friends was visiting but I hadn't known he would be a tortured yet totally hot guy.

He saw me and his whole face fell.

I walked back into my house then pressed my back against the door in disbelief.

My benefiting schedule with Josh was about to get messy.

* * *

**Okay, I've been having MASSIVE writer's block so I basically had to force myself to write this. I had a basic idea of what I wanted, but didn't plan anything for this story yet. So, sorry if it's a bit sloppy.**

**Tell me if you like it and if it's worth updating. I want GOOD reviews, I think you people know what that means =)**

**_Ivoryyy_**

**PS. Yes, I know Zach's a bit mean, but I wanted it to be that way.**

**PPS. My story The Future Past is done. No sequels, prequels, or 3 Years Later chapters. It's done.**


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on Josh's door, hoping it would be anyone but Zach. Which of course meant he was the one who opened the door. I plastered a smile on my face and raised my eyebrows. "Josh home?"

"Well hello to you too." He said, not moving to the side to let me in.

"So is he?" I prodded.

"Yes." He said, still not moving. "He's playing on the Wii. But I'm guessing you're not here to join him."

I laughed. "You're right, I'm not here to play Wii. I'm here to play with Josh. But I can do both at the same time. We once did."

His eyes were blank for a second then realization hit him. "_Ohh. _So that's why I never see you with him at school."

I almost asked why he would notice those things about me but I kept it in, relishing the fact that he paid attention to me. I didn't say anything though, just smirked at him that he hadn't understood sooner.

"So… You're not friends." He said. "And you're not dating."

"Definitely not. We're just… friends with benefits just minus the friends part. So benefits." I explained. "Will you let me in now?"

I gave him a pointed look. Finally Josh came downstairs. "Dude, let her in." He said.

Zach scowled at me but did as told.

I walked past him grinning at Josh. "Shall we?"

He held out his arm to me and I put my hand gently on his elbow. "We shall."

Ten minutes later my coat was off and so was the flimsy dress that was underneath. Josh's lips trailed down my neck but he kept on _talk_ing. And about the worst thing. "So, you know Zach."

"Yeah. I do." I said, trying to shut him up. "He's a dick by the way."

He pulled back. "Why?"

I groaned, completely losing the mood I was in. "Josh, we don't do this. You and I," I pointed between us. "Don't discuss our problems. We don't talk. Remember? We're not friends. The only time I need you, is for this." I flopped my hand on the bed. "And right now, I'm really not feeling it." I got up, putting my clothes back on.

"Cammie, come on." He said. "I'm sorry-"

I didn't listen to the rest of what he said because I was already out of the room. I clomped down the stairs, buttoning up my coat. I sighed in frustration. He didn't even try going after me. He never did. It was just the way we did things. Get the benefiting over with, don't question anything.

As I turned the corner I crashed into Zach who spilled a cold coffee on me. I gasped as it trickled down my dress. He cringed. "Oh man, I'm sorry, I seriously did not mean to do that."

I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly pissed off. He was ruining everything for me. "Sure you didn't." I started walking away but he just grabbed me and pulled me into the kitchen without saying a word. He made me sit down on a chair and went to wet paper towels. He started dabbing them towards me but then he realized where the actual spill was. Which was my whole chest. He gave them to me and I smirked, wiping it up myself.

"So, how was the 'benefiting'?" He said, leaning against the table right beside me.

I decided the coat was ruined and took it off, dabbing at my neck instead. "Fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "'Fine'?"

I briefly looked at him. "You heard me. Fine."

He put his hand over mine, stopping my attempts to clean myself off. "You're lying."

I smacked his hand away which was dangerously close to me and gave him the towel. "Look, thanks for spilling coffee on me and trying to make small talk, but I have to get home, so… yeah." I didn't know what to say. He hadn't really done anything for me so I couldn't thank him for anything, and couldn't say 'see you later' because it was clear he didn't want to see me at all.

When I was out the door he called my name. I turned. His expression was soft. "Cammie, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."

Once again, I fumbled for words. I was so used to having some sort of witty comeback for him, but the kindness in what he said drove them all away. Instead I just shrugged and said, "I'm used to it."

* * *

"I have a brilliant idea." Bex said, plopping down into her chair, her earrings jingling from her movements. Her cheeks were red from the cold outside.

I looked at her, not saying anything, just waiting for her to proceed.

She folded her hands out in front of her but didn't let go of her Blackberry once. Her life practically depended on her phone. "I know it's a bit last minute, but my parents decided that we just _must _go to Spain for the holiday and it's going to be so boring so I was wondering," Her face went all sweet and pleading. "If you would want to come with us?"

"Sorry, hun, I can't. We're getting construction done in the house so I have to be there for it. Besides, I'm not really feeling up to anything this vacation." I sat back in my chair, knowing she wouldn't mind.

She picked up her phone, immediately texting everyone she knew as a back up plan. "That's totally fine." She didn't even lift her eyes to mine. A second later her phone beeped and she smiled. "There. Cora's coming."

I almost felt hurt at how quickly she could replace me. She'd only asked me what, thirty seconds ago? And she already had someone else to go with her.

"Good." Was all I said.

Across the cafeteria I saw Zach and Josh laughing. Zach briefly looked up at me and our eyes locked for a second. When I didn't look away he gave me a small smile and I returned it.

Bex noticed and turned. "Who're you looking at?" Her eyes travelled down my line of sight and stopped at their table. "Who's that?"

He'd already looked away and so had I. "Who?"

She shook her head, already uninterested. "Doesn't matter." She stood up. "Look, I have to go, I'll call you later okay?"

I nodded even though I knew she wouldn't. She always said she would but she never did. She was the typical blonde, acting ridiculous and forgetfull all the time. Everyone at school knew she was just a fake brunette. Sometimes I wondered why she was my best friend. Then I'd scold myself. She'd been there for me during the hard times. She had her good moments, and when she did I never questioned our friendship. I smiled. "Sure."

She headed out and across the room Zach glanced at me again. This time I waved at him then left too.

* * *

**Thank you guys for waiting patiently =) I finally updated and I hoped you liked this chapter. So this story will mainly take place over their vacation so if anyone has any good wintery and Christmasy ideas please send them to me, it's fun reading your suggestions.**

**I got a little over 20 reviews for the first chapter and I'm sooo thankful to you guys, I so didn't deserve that many. You guys are awesome.**

**

* * *

**

**On a separate note, I just wanted to say that I won't be continuing writing _Death Be not Proud _so if anyone wants to continue writing it, go ahead. Just tell me. **

**

* * *

**

**Please review! I updated didn't I?**

**~Ivoryyy**


	3. Chapter 3

My morning started off with a high pitched "_Shit!"._

I pulled off my eye mask and looked at Bex who was rushing around my room. Last night she'd come over for a sleepover, promising herself that she'd remember to wake up early so that she didn't miss her flight. Of course, she forgot. She let out a shriek, brushing her hair like crazy then searching around the sink for something. "Oh my God, oh my God, Cammie! Where are my-"

I picked up her earrings that lay on my bedside table. She let out a sigh of relief and took them from me. "Thank God, I thought I'd lost them." She opened a drawer in my bathroom which contained some of my make up and began to rummage through it. "You mind if I use this?" She didn't even wait for an answer and dragged the brush of my lip gloss over her lips.

"Go ahead." I sighed, getting up too. Now that I was up I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

Soon enough I was waving her goodbye and she was gone for the break.

I stood on the sidewalk a few minutes, thinking about nothing and everything. The vacation had officially started and I had no plans. Wonderful. I wasn't used to this feeling, being left behind with nothing to do. I guess there was a first to everything.

I glanced over at Josh's house. It looked welcoming with all the Christmas lights and decorations. Without even realizing it I walked to his front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Zach was there. He was wearing winter clothes, prepared to go outside. "Hey."

"Hey." I said. I suddenly had no idea what to say. I didn't even know who I was there to see, him or Josh. I chose the latter. "Josh home?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Left to go play basketball at the school." He smirked. "I am though."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah? Doesn't look like it."

He came out of the house and locked it behind him. "I was gonna go for a walk. Wanna come?"

I raised another eyebrow. "Look, Zach, this is great and all, but why are you being so… nice? You're supposed to be hating me."

We started walking away from the house, boots crunching in the snow. "I realized that I was a jerk and that you didn't deserve the way I treated you. It's just, I've had experience with girls like you and it never ended well."

I looked at him, curious to know exactly what had made him the way he was. "Yeah? What happened?"

His breath curled in front of him and he blew it out. "I used to date this girl, Kirsten, she was the head cheerleader. Cliché, I know. She was a lot like you, blondish brown hair, blue eyes… perfect." I reddened at that. "I should've known better though than to fall for her. So we went to this party one night and in the middle of it, I couldn't find her. So I went looking for her and when I did… Let's just say she'd cheated on me… With three other guys, one of them being my best friend."

My eyes widened. Wow. Hadn't expected that. "Zach, I'm sorry. That blows."

He nodded. "Yeah… It does…"

I decided to change the subject. "So where are we going?"

He looked relieved to not be talking about his ex. "I wanna show you this place I found the other day."

"And you won't tell me where it is." I said.

He smiled. "Nope. It's a surprise."

I rolled my eyes. "I hate surprises."

He bumped me with his arm. "Get used to it. I'm a pretty surprising person."

I laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

10 minutes later we were walking down a hill that was _covered _in trees. My hair kept getting caught in the branches and my hat had fallen off a few times already. "Is this the part where you kill me?" I asked, then slipped and fell. He reached out to catch me but went down too. We tumbled down the hill, all the way to the bottom.

When we came to a stop he was laying on top of me, too close for comfort. We stayed like that a few moments, saying nothing. Our breath mixed and I gazed into his eyes. He broke the ice, no pun intended. "I'm not, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna kill both of us."

"Oh ha ha." I smacked his coat. "Get off of me, you're not feather light, you know."

He made a face as though he were thinking about it. "Hmm, I don't know, I'm actually pretty comfortable up here." He lay on top of me a few more taunting seconds before helping me up with a smirk.

I smacked him. "Jerk." That statement was ruined though when I almost slipped again.

He caught me though with a laugh. "Careful, clumsy, don't wanna ruin that pretty face."

I stuck my tongue out at him and changed the topic again. "So, when are we getting to wherever you're taking me?"

He stopped. "We're here."

I looked in front of me at the frozen lake, surrounding a little manmade island.

"Come on." He waved me forward and stepped onto the ice.

I examined it warily. "I don't know. Is it stable?"

He turned back to me. "Yes, it's stable, scaredy cat. I did this the day before yesterday and as you can see, I'm still alive. If you do fall through feel free to blame it all on me." He held out his hand. "Come on."

Before I could change my mind I took it and put my foot out on the ice. Slowly we got over it, with me looking at the ground the whole time. Then we stepped onto the snowy land and I relaxed. The trees surrounded us on the other side then looked up at the ones towering over us on this side. "Wow. This really is nice."

He flopped down on his back, into the untouched snow. "Yup. It's even better at night."

I glanced down at him making snow angels. "Yeah? I'll have to check it out." Then I noticed his pants. "Zach! You're going to get your jeans all wet!"

He smirked. "They already were from falling down a hill." He patted the snow beside him. "Get down here, unless you're too scared to get your thousand dollar coat soggy."

I glared at him and got down too. "Happy?"

His arms moved up and down. "Nope. Now move. You're making a dead snow angel, we want an alive one."

I crossed my arms. He groaned then before I knew it he was leaning over me, moving my arms. "There." He grinned mockingly. "That's how it's done."

"You're weird, Zach." I commented.

"Why thank you. It beats being plain and dull." He said.

I scowled at him. "Are you saying I'm 'plain and dull'?"

He looked at me. "Never said that. You're the one who interpreted it that way."

I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him. He hardly reacted but when he spoke he made his voice low and scary. "You're going to regret doing that, Ms. Morgan."

I put my hands over my mouth. "Oh, dear! I'm so terrified! Who will ever help me?" But then I started giggling. Until I got a handful of snow in my face. I gaped at him. "Oh no you didn't."

He was smirking, looking proud of what he'd done. "Oh yes I did."

I got up and began scooping up as much snow as possible. He got up to. "Oh yeah, you better run."

And we did. He ran across the frozen lake, me close behind, throwing snow at him. I was so lost in the carelessness of it all that I forgot all my worries about this break.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! For those of you on break have an amazing holiday. And if I don't have internet connection, MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Review! 5 GOOD reviews minimum for the next update!**

_**~Ivoryyy**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I was originally planning to update this chapter yesterday but I didn't have time since I went to another city where there was no WiFi. So here's a late present and apology for all you reviewers =)**

**Merry LATE Christmas! **

* * *

I sat in the park ignoring the whole message Bex had sent me in the morning to _not _go there and to_ not _mope. But that's what I was doing. I was sitting in the park moping.

There was a little over an hour till midnight. Till it was Christmas. Right now it was the 24th. Just a year ago on this exact day, a few minutes from now, I'd had my heart broken.

I heard footsteps but didn't turn. Why should I? It was probably some random person, minding their own business, waiting for the most magical day of the year.

I was wrong.

Zach sat down beside me and looked out on the frozen water beside me. "Your friend called me, said you'd probably be here and that if you were moping to get you out of here." He looked at me. "You look like you're moping."

The clock in the tower clanged 3 times. It was 10:45 PM. "10:45. On the 24th of December 2009 at 10:45 my boyfriend broke up with me. Just that morning he'd told me he loved me. Somehow in 12 hours he managed to change his mind about us."

"That's why you do it. The benefiting thing." He concluded.

The night around us was full of noises. Traffic on the streets. People milling around. Babies crying in strollers. Music playing in restaurants. All of it seemed so cheerful.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I had no idea what went wrong, we'd been together for 3 years and then he figured it was best we split. I was done with dating from that day."

We were silent a bit then he said. "You're definitely moping."

I gave out a humourles laugh. "Yeah… I guess I am."

He stood up. "Which means your friend will kill me if I don't get you out of here. So get up, we're going somewhere else."

I did as told, without questioning it. Well, sort of. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace special." He glanced over at me. "Don't mope, Cammie. The guy was a douche to let you go." He realized what he'd said and fell quiet. I blushed. I didn't receive many compliments from him but when I did I relished them.

We talked about his plans for after and during the rest of his break. He was leaving after New Year to go to Switzerland until the 9th since school started on the 10th. He said that yes, his family _did_have one of those huge wooden houses just for the winter in Switzerland. We talked about everything but avoided the topic of dating and benefiting.

Soon enough we were inside a busy little Chinese take out place. It was bustling with people all speaking a language I didn't understand. It smelled of noodles and chicken and China.

One of the workers saw Zach and called out to him. "Zock!" I actually wouldn't have guessed he was talking to Zach if he hadn't cracked a huge grin and waved.

"Hey Dong!" We walked over to the counter and the man grinned back at us. His face was wrinkled and soft looking. Even though he looked pretty old his eyes had a sparkle to them.

"Zock, I have not seen you here, you are always here on 23rd. You have given up on us, no?" He asked, waggling a chopping knife around.

Zach laughed. "I've been busy at home, Josh made it on the basketball team so he's been practicing with me more lately. Your English is better Dong."

He shrugged. "I try, you know? Not many English come here, so I learn slow. Okay, no more talk about me, who are you?" He looked at me.

I felt myself redden, not liking the sudden turn of conversation being me. "I'm Cammie."

"You two dating?" Dong pointed between us.

"Oh no no no." I rushed. "We're just friends."

"With benefits." Zach whispered in my ear.

I elbowed him. "Just friends."

The old man scowled. "You lie. I sense a-a," he struggled for the word, gesturing with his hands as he thought. "A chemistry between the two of you. You may not know now, but I do."

"And that's all that matters." Zach said with a smirk.

Dong held up the knife at him. "Don't test me boy." He grabbed a chicken that someone else was using and chopped off the leg while looking at Zach. "You be chicken if you test me."

Zach put his hands up. "Okay, okay, I get it."

Dong shuffled around a bit before letting out a huff and saying. "Okay, what you want?"

"The usual." Zach said. He looked at me. "Do you want to order something else or let me surprise you?"

I didn't even consider the options. "Surprise me."

"Then two of the usual." Zach said.

Dong raised his eyebrows at us. "I tell you, chemistry." He yelled at someone probably to make our food then gave us a slip of paper with the number 89 on it.

We sat down at a table waiting for our number to be called out. "This place is nice." I said. "It's really cozy."

Zach nodded, leaning back in his chair all the while watching me with his green eyes. "Yeah. Josh and I used to come here all the time but he grew out of it. He thought Chinese was weird so he stopped coming here." He shrugged. "I like it though. The people here are like family to me."

I smiled. "I can tell. You seem to get along with Dong."

He laughed. "Yeah, Dong's awesome."

All of a sudden someone behind the counter yelled out an 'Oi!'. Everyone quieted down. The man said something in Chinese then attempted a translation in English. "Look up, you find mistletoe you kiss!"

Everyone looked up and kisses were exchanged. My eyes fell on the mistletoe directly above me. I cringed and looked at Zach who was smirking.

I sighed. "Where there's mistletoe there's a kiss."

"Okay, let's get this over with." He mocked. He leaned over the table. "Try not to look so tortured, I'm not that horrible." Then his lips pressed to mine and I was lost. Lost from the world, lost from my troubles. Lost in him. That simple touch of his lips sparked something inside me that I'd buried so far below. Then it was over.

I opened my eyes, almost dazed. Zach looked pleased with himself. "Told you."

I threw a pack of salt at him.

"89!" We got up to get the food. Our kiss was forgotten already. By him. I replayed it in my head over and over. I kept replaying it until we were sitting at that little island again. Somehow he knew we'd end up there because he'd set up a blanket for us to sit on. It would probably get soggy after a while, but it was the thought that counted.

I attempted to get my noodles onto my chopstick but it never worked. I tried to make it so that Zach wouldn't see my struggling but he did, he looked at me too much for him to not notice. He laughed. "You've never used chopsticks before have you?" I shook my head. He put his little box down and put his hand over mine. He maneuvered my fingers into the proper position. "There. Try it." I let the noodle go then tried to do it myself. I couldn't repeat it.

He tried to cover a laugh. "Do you want my fork?" He'd asked for one when we'd gotten the food, I'd said I didn't want one.

I made a hopeless face. "Yes." I gave him my chopsticks and I took the plastic fork. I twirled the noodles onto it easily and stuck them in my mouth. "Much better, thank you."

He nodded a 'you're welcome'.

"What is this, by the way?" I asked.

"Not telling. You said you wanted a surprise so it's a surprise." He said.

"Surprises usually involve the person finding out what the surprise actually is." I protested.

"Not in my book." He smirked. "A surprising guy means surprising surprises. Besides, it's more special this way, more risky. You have no idea what you're about to eat and when you actually do eat it, it's more enjoyable and unexpected since you don't know what is is."

"That makes sense I guess." I said, giving in.

We finished eating and then just lay on our backs, staring at the stars.

"This really is beautiful." I said. "Thanks for bringing me here."

He had his hands behind his head. His gaze moved to me. "You said you wanted to see it here at night, so here we are."

I propped my head up on my hand, laying down on my side. "Thanks for everything though. I probably would still be sitting in that park if it hadn't been for you."

He shrugged and moved into the same position as me. "Thank your friend not me. She told me where you'd be."

I told myself to call Bex later and thank her for being such a great friend. "But you could've not come at all."

"But I did." His eyes were locked on mine, and mine on his.

"But you did."

The clock chimed distantly four times then non stop. It was midnight. Christmas.

Lights flashed in the sky; green, gold, blue, red, all the colours of the rainbow. But I wasn't looking at them, I was looking at Zach. Without realizing it we moved closer to eachother.

Then he leaned forward and kissed me as the fireworks erupted.

* * *

**REVIEW! Merry LATE Christmas!**

**(Note, the last line of this chap is the same as the second of the first =P)**

**~Ivoryyy**

**PS. Why isn't anyone updating their stories lately?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah yeah I know I haven't updated in a while so I made this chapter EXTRA long, you have no idea how long I've been sitting here typing ;) But I didn't mind, it was a fun chapter. Enjoy and tell me what you liked! Remember GOOD reviews=a new chapter!**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Zach and I were amazing together. That's all I could say about us.

He said we'd make our relationship work, and it did. It worked so well it just seemed too good to be true.

The little island became our rendezvous spot but we went everywhere together, exploring every inch of town in the time we had. He was leaving on the second of January and the day seemed to creep towards us faster and faster with every day that went by.

I watched construction go about in our house, I watched Josh and Zach practice basketball, I watched Dong cook the daily specials for us, I watched it all go by yet I still couldn't believe it was my life. That I'd gotten so lucky.

I stood on the front lawn of my house as the painters inside worked their way through the rooms. All of a sudden a pair of arms went around me and a kiss was planted on my cheek. I smiled. "Hey," Zach said, handing me a latte.

I took it and he pulled me towards him. "Hey, what've you been up to? I tried calling."

"Well, I was at home helping make New Year party invitations. Speaking of which," He reached into his pocket and withdrew a beige envelope with my name on it. "Will you come?"

I took the envelope. "Of course I will."

He smiled and kissed me. "Good, because last year's New Year party wasn't all that fun what with there being drunk adults everywhere and idiot teenagers."

I lifted my eyebrows at him. "Idiot teenagers? Isn't that what we're going to be if we go?"

"If?" He repeated. "You mean when. No ifs. We're going."

"Okay okay." I said, ripping open the envelope to see the details of the party. 31rst of December, 7PM till midnight (or later). "I'm definitely coming."

* * *

Later in the evening I came by Josh's place. I rang the doorbell but no one answered. I tried again three times but still no one opened the door. I sighed and was about to go home when I heard noises from behind the house. Then I heard the familiar bounce of a basketball and made my way to the backyard. Sure enough Josh and Zach were playing.

Josh feigned to the left but turned right instead and the ball flew from his hands into the hoop. He laughed and the two did that guy hug. I clapped and walked onto the court.

Josh looked at me and so did Zach. But Josh's expression was one I couldn't read. It was almost pained, or disappointed.

Zach kissed me and I stole the ball away from him. Without even trying I threw the ball and it landed perfectly in the hoop then rolled back to me. I gaped at it, hands frozen. Then I laughed and Zach laughed. "Wow, since when are you good at sports?" He said.

I picked up the ball and threw it at him. This time I missed. "You jinxed it, moron."

He smirked. "Whatever you say, my dear." The phone started ringing from inside and he went to go get it. I was left with Josh. It was awkward, us actually hanging out. We hadn't ever done that what with the benefiting. We hadn't done any benefiting since Zach and I got together.

He stuck his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"You're doing a great job, Josh." I said, breaking the silence. "I never pegged you as a basketball kind of guy, but I guess people change."

"People don't change." He said. "That's what we want to believe, but people don't change. You want to believe that you've changed, but you haven't, Cammie."

I had no idea where this was coming from but it couldn't be good. Josh never spoke up, he never voiced his opinion. "What are you trying to say, Josh?"

"I'm trying to say that you're setting Zach up for disappointment. You're not good enough, Cammie. Stop trying." He said.

Tears pricked my eyes and I blinked to make them go away. They wouldn't. I cleared my throat and started backing away. "Tell Zach I had to leave and that I'll call him tomorrow." Before he could see me cry I left.

* * *

I bought a red dress for the party but as I put it on in front of my mirror all I could hear in my head was _You're not good enough. _

I wondered if Josh was right. Maybe I wasn't good enough. Maybe I still was the same stuck up girl I always was. I didn't have anyone to look up to, my parents had basically ditched me for their careers only acknowledging my existence by sending money home in the mail, maybe with a word or too. No calls, no emails. Maybe my own parents had left me because I wasn't good enough.

I reached my hands back to zip the dress up but the stupid thing wouldn't zip all the way. I jerked it up and then it got stuck. I sat down and kicked off my heels, just sitting against the bed. Before I knew it I was crying.

The doorbell rang but I ignored it, already knowing who it was. I was right. Footsteps bounded up the stairs to my room and Zach called my name "Cammie!"

I didn't even bother wiping the tears away from my eyes. My make up was probably running and awful. Thankfully I hadn't put on much.

Zach came into my room, took one look at me and was on the floor beside me in a second. "Cammie, what happened?"

His kindness made me cry even more. He pulled me towards him and I wept, trying not to stain his shirt. The party was in less than a half hour and I was dreading facing Josh. "Maybe I shouldn't come to the party today, I mean look at me, I look horrible and Josh was right, maybe I'm not good enough. And I doubt my parents will call to say Happy New Year because they never do, and I miss Bex so much. Plus this fucking dress won't zip!"

"Wait, not good enough? What did Josh say?" He said, backtracking.

I let out a sob, struggling to control my crying. "It doesn't matter."

He made me face him. "Cammie, it matters if you're sitting on the floor crying. Now tell me before I go kick his ass."

I let out something like a laugh. A very wet and snotty laugh. Not a very pleasant sound. "He told me to stop trying and that I'm not good enough for you." I broke down again and he hugged me to his chest.

"He's wrong, Cammie, don't listen to him. If anything, you're too good for me." He said.

I sniffed, settling down a bit. "That's so cliché, Zach."

He laughed. "Well it's true." He looked at me. "Cammie, don't cry over him. What he said wasn't true, you're definitely good enough." Just having him here made me calmer and the tears go away. "So are we good?"

I sighed, finally able to breathe again. "Yeah…"

"Okay, good." He gripped my arms. "Now go wash your face and redo your make up, my mom will pass out if she sees you like this." I smiled and so did he. "There's that smile." He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "You're amazing, Cammie. Believe that."

I nodded and stood up, going into the bathroom. I exited five minutes later and turned my back to Zach. "Zip me up, please?"

His fingers pulled the fabric of the dress out that was stuck in the zipper then pulled it up smoothly.

I took a deep breath, put on my shoes, and turned to him. "Okay, boyfriend, let's go to this stupid party."

* * *

We came right on time. Some people were early. Actually a lot of people were early. Many of them were people I recognized from school. Soon I deduced that they were people from the girls' and boys' basketball teams. Josh must've invited them. At least that would keep him occupied.

Classical music was playing in the background, the kind you hear in restaurants of luxury hotels. The tables were covered nicely with cream coloured tablecloth and food. There were people in uniforms walking around carrying silver platters loaded with drinks. One came up to us and I took a coke. Zach raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked defensively. "I need something to hide behind from boring conversation."

He took my coat off and hung it up then guided me to the living room with his arm around my waist. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure tonight we're going to hear a lot of interesting things what with everyone being trashed."

We sat down on an empty couch, watching people talk and laugh. The next hour passed slowly and so did the one after that.

Finally we got up to get dessert. I carried my plate with strawberries and a cake outside with Zach, snuggling into my coat. We sat down on a bench. He straddled it, I sat knees crossed.

"How can you eat strawberries like that?" He said. His were coated in whipped cream. "It's so… boring."

I looked at him questioningly. "Eating is supposed to be fun?"

He returned my look with a mocking one. "No, but it wouldn't hurt to be spontaneous."

I frowned at him. "You're weird, Zach."

"You say that to me too much." He replied with a smirk. He picked up one of his strawberries. "Try it." I opened my mouth and bit down. "You see?"

I chewed and swallowed. "It tastes like strawberry and whipped cream. _Sooo _fascinating."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, weirdo."

I gaped at him. "I am not a weirdo!"

"You so are." He laughed.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!" He shut me up by kissing me. When he pulled back I was smiling.

"Are too." He smirked.

I smacked him and his strawberries fell into the snow. "Ha, take that, _weirdo._"

He looked at me then at the strawberries. Back and forth. Then he leaned down and picked one out of the snow. He was about to put it in his mouth when I whacked it away. "Zach! That's disgusting! Wait here, I'm getting you new ones, and don't you dare try to eat any of those." I got up and he whacked my butt. I squealed and laughed.

Inside it was so much warmer but still outside it was much nicer waiting for midnight. I walked over to the dessert table and started picking more strawberries for Zach.

That's when I heard his voice.

"Cammie?" I turned with wide eyes, holding the whipped cream.

"Hi, Grant." I said to my ex.

* * *

I leaned against the wall of an alcove in a deserted hallway, my hands pressed together like I was praying. I put them to my lips, just standing there.

Grant was the guy that had broken up with me last Christmas. We hadn't spoken a single word to eachother since. Heck, I hardly ever saw him anymore.

Zach was probably sitting on the bench wondering where I was, but I couldn't face him yet. I needed time to put my brave face on and act like nothing had happened.

"Cammie?"

So much for that happening.

I sighed then peeked around the corner. "Hi."

He walked over to me. "What happened? You just disappeared."

I shrugged. "Nothing. Something. Everything."

One of his eyebrows went up, why was he always doing that to me? "So is it nothing, something or everything?"

I put my hands down, smacking them into my legs. "I saw my ex."

Understanding crossed his face. "The one from…"

"Christmas." I finished for him. "That's the one." I blinked then waved it all away. "Okay, nevermind this all, we're at a party, we should be partying."

"Cammie, if this bothers you-"

"Zach, I'll be fine." I interrupted. "Really. I've got you." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him, looking into his eyes. "And that's all I need. Trust me."

He kissed me slowly in that dim hallway, sounds of clinking glasses and laughter distant.

We walked back to the living room and sat down for a bit. Well, by a bit I guess I mean an hour. Then I finally met Zach's mom.

She was beautiful and had the same green eyes as Zach. She was the life of the party but when she saw Zach she excused herself from the crowd and walked over. Her vibrant red hair was pulled into a prim bun which on her looked casual. "Zachary." She said with the warmest smile. They hugged and he said "Hey, mom. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Cammie." He gestured to me then his arm snaked around my waist again.

I reached my hand out and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs…" I realized I didn't know Zach's last name. I knew his dad was Josh's dad's brother so did that make him an Abrams?

"Goode." She said, shaking my hand. I looked at Zach and she laughed. "No divorce, I just kept my name is all. And Zach here also decided to take my name." A man tapped her shoulder and she held a finger up at him to wait. "Cammie, it was really nice meeting you, you seem like an amazing girl. Zach must be so lucky to have you." She smiled and then left.

"Your mom's nice." I said. "Really nice. When did she get here, though? I didn't see her in the house until today."

We walked outside again and sat down on the same bench. "She and my dad came last night and have a flight tomorrow in the afternoon to Thailand, so they're not here for long." He explained.

"And do I get to meet your dad?" I asked.

He cringed. "You really don't want to do that. He's a douche most of the time, I don't know why my mom stays with him. And believe me, when he's drunk he's a douche times ten, so you want to be as far as possible from him tonight."

I leaned against him, not questioning what he'd just said. Someone else may have but I didn't, I knew what it was like to have bad parents. "Hm, maybe next time then."

Soon enough, it was midnight. Fireworks erupted in clashes of colour. Everyone gazed at the sky, cheering. Zach and I sat side by side holding eachother, watching the previous year slip away and the new year crawl in its place.

I looked up at him. "Happy New Year, boyfriend."

He kissed me. "Happy New Year, girlfriend."

I smiled against his lips and kissed him again. He pulled away after a few moments though and looked me in the eyes. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you. Come to Switzerland with me." It didn't sound like much of a question.

I was dumbfounded but then I nodded and laughed. "Yes. I'll come." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my forehead against his. "I'd go anywhere with you, Zach Goode."


End file.
